The present invention relates to a bill receiving and discharging device and a bill handling apparatus.
As a bill handling apparatus for receiving or discharging bills, there is available an apparatus provided with a bill receiving and discharging device that receives bills by winding a tape and bills on a wheel and discharges them by inversely rewinding the tape on a reel. The bill receiving and discharging device having the above-described construction offers an advantage that a small and low-cost apparatus with a simple construction can be realized. For example, in JP-A-2000-123219 specification, disclosed is a construction for receiving and discharging bills in the direction of short side of bill.
A bill receiving and discharging device that receives bills by winding a tape and bills on a wheel and discharges them by inversely rewinding the tape on a reel can handle bills of different sizes such as bills of countries in the world, and has a design capable of handling various bills mixed in size. However, a trouble caused when a cut bill is handled is not considered in the device of this type.
In the case where a cut exists at a rear end of a bill transferred in the direction of short side of the bill and at a position distant from a center of long side of the bill and on an outside of the tape edge when the bill is received, a trouble described below occurs at the time of discharging. An end portion (cut portion) of the bill wound on the wheel beyond the tape width cannot be held by the tape at the time of discharging, so that the end portion is deformed out of plane from an outer peripheral surface of the wheel.
Also, this out-of-plane deformation is also influenced by wind pressure caused by rotation of the wheel, and is promoted by it. The end portion (cut portion) greatly deformed out of plane may sometimes collide with a bill guide. In this case, fold occurs and the cut portion easily slips into a back face side of the tape (reverse side to the bill winding face). Therefore, danger is increased that the bill is cut into two sections at the cut and discharged as described later.
An object of the present invention is to avoid the above-described trouble and to provide a bill receiving and discharging device and a bill handling apparatus with high reliability.
To solve the above problems, a bill receiving and discharging device having a wheel for winding a tape together with a bill and a reel for winding a tape rewound from the wheel according to the present invention is characterized by comprising regulating means, which is disposed along an outer peripheral surface of the wheel, extends from a central portion in a width direction of the tape toward end faces of the tape, and guides end portions of a bill discharged together with the tape unwound from the wheel to an outside of a back side region of the tape.
Further, the bill receiving and discharging device according to the present invention is characterized by comprising discharging means, which is located near a discharge end of the device and is disposed on a reverse side to the bill winding face of the tape and discharges the end portions of the bill advancing onto the reverse side of the tape to the outside of the back side region of the tape.
By the configuration as described above, first, a cut corner portion greatly deformed out of plane from the outer peripheral surface of the wheel can be guided to the outside of the back face region of the tape, and next, and a slip of the cut corner portion into the back face of the tape caused by a fold due to collision with the bill guide can be restrained to the minimum. Furthermore, by completely removing the cut corner portion from the back side region of the tape at a position near the discharge end of the device, it is possible to realize steady discharge of a cut bill.
The regulating means may be supported rotatably on a fixed shaft of guide means that is movable in accordance with change in an outer diameter of the wheel caused by the winding of the tape, and the regulating means itself may be made to be movable in accordance with the change in the outer diameter of the wheel.
The discharging means may be configured so as to be fixed to the guide means or may be configured so as to be movable in accordance with the change in the outer diameter of the wheel.